


Sob a Armadura

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dyslexic!Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposta: disléxico!Tony mantém sua dislexia em segredo, mas um dia Bruce descobre de algum modo e isso leva a uma mágoa/conforto fofa e sentimentos com relação aos science bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sob a Armadura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682465) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



> N/T:  
> Traduzida com autorização.

Tony empurrou a papelada para longe fazendo um som de aversão e frustração. Não com relação aos papeis, mas a si mesmo. As letras não significavam nada para ele apesar de ter tentado várias vezes lê-las de novo e de novo. Inspirou profundamente como Pepper o instruiu a fazer, inclinando-se nas cadeiras. Sabia que sua dislexia não podia ser tratada com exercícios de respiração, mas eles o ajudavam a ficar calmo.

 

Havia dias em que não se sentia como Tony Stark por causa de sua deficiência, não se sentia como aquele gênio multimilionário sendo elogiado nos jornais. E combinando com sua ansiedade, aqueles dias eram os piores. Tudo o que podia fazer era voltar para cama e respirar e esperar.

 

Mal ouviu as portas deslizarem abrindo enquanto encarava o teto. Assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. “Oh, Bruce. Sinto muito, você precisa de mim?”

 

Bruce assentiu, não facilmente disfarçando sua preocupação pelo outro homem. “É, mas não é nada importante. Não tem pressa. Você está se sentindo bem?”

 

Tony não sabia porque disse alguma coisa. Podia ser forçado um sorriso e fingido que tudo estava bem. “... Na verdade não.”

 

Bruce assentiu e sentou na outra cadeira.

 

“Tem certeza de que tem o temperamento dessa vez?” Tony implicou.

 

Bruce sorriu. “Certeza.”

 

“Ok... então, eu tenho dislexia...” Era estranhamente bom admitir isso para alguém que não fosse a Pepper. Bruce ouviu em silêncio enquanto falava e Tony apreciava isso. Não sabia o quanto queria desabafar até que começou a falar. Quando terminou, olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para Bruce.

 

Bruce processou tudo que Tony lhe disse, então pegou sua mão. “Você é fantástico, sabia disso?”

 

Tony bufou. “Uh, duh, é claro.”

 

“Não, de verdade, você é realmente fantástico, Tony. Você, você é um gênio! Você impactou vidas! Você fez todas essas coisas incríveis, tudo isso com a sua dislexia e a sua ansiedade! Você nunca desistiu ou se entregou! É fantástico!” Ele beijou sua mão. “Você é fantástico, Tony Stark.”

 

“…Bruce…” Ele se levantou e lhe deu um abraço apertado. O ar subitamente ficou mais leve e ele liberou a respiração trêmula. Bruce o abraçou com a mesma intensidade.

 

“Não me importo que você molhe a camisa.” Bruce murmurou.

 

“Cala a boca.” Tony murmurou, sorrindo com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.


End file.
